Masato's Hostess Bar
by Burnt.Biscuit
Summary: Ever since she's graduated, all she's been trying to do was find herself. She wants to carry on her mother's dream of becoming a lawyer, but with her current living situations, at best all she'll ever be is a glorified waitress. Kyo/Haru/Tama
1. Commoner

Haruhi wiped the tears that slid down her face.

She should be happy, right? Haruhi got accepted to the college of her dreams. To become a successful lawyer. To follow her mother's footsteps.

So why was she crying?

 ***An hour or so earlier***

 ****

"Ah. My precious daughter got accepted to IUJ!" The former host king boasted.

"Yeah, we're so proud of our sister!" The twins said in a unison, with a grin on their faces.

Haruhi put on her most convincing, yet awkward, smile.

The Host Club had found out someway that she got accepted to the International University of Japan. When Tamaki heard the news, of course he had to throw her a party.

No, not some regular party. We're talking suit and tie. Cocktails and mocktails. Ootoro and fugu.

The party was held in the Suoh Ballroom. It was crowded with people she didn't even know. She recognized some of her old guest here and there. She had to admit, it was nice. They really went all out.  
This only made Haruhi feel worse. But she kept a smile plastered on her face, surprised no one noticed how fake it was.

Although, one raven haired boy did.

After walking around for about ten minutes and remaining out of sight, she couldn't take it anymore. She darted to the nearest exit as quickly as possible.

When the cold breeze hit her face she let out a sigh of relief, but that still didn't ease her problem.

Everyone believed she was going to IUJ, when really she couldn't go if she wanted to. If she had gotten a scholarship she wouldn't have this problem. She wouldn't have to pay money. Countless amounts of money. Money that she didn't already  
struggled paying for the apartment. Paying for Haruhi's full year of college was out of question.

And her friends. . .she couldn't possibly ask them for money. That would be asking for too much. She already seemed like a freeloader just by hanging around them.

Sighing, she began walking home. It was windy, as the news said it would be. Haruhi realized she must of forgotten her jacket. She closed her eyes as she walked to keep dirt from flying into her eyes.  
Until a flyer flew in her face.

* **Present** *

Haruhi dragged her feet lazily to her bed, and layed down. Pulling the crumbled flyer from her pocket, she skimmed over the words.

"Masato's hostess bar," she mumbled, "get paid to flirt and drink with Japanese businessmen?"  
Haruhi couldn't believe she was considering this, but could you blame her? She needed the money. Plus, thanks to her time in the host club, she was experienced.

Haruhi put the tattered flyer safely in her dresser drawer. Two minutes later, she was knocked out on her bed; fast asleep.

 ***7 months later***

When Haruhi was called to her boss's office, she couldn't deny that fact that she was nervous. She was the only new employee they had in a year and she's pretty sure her boss seen her screw-up once. Haruhi was the only person to drop a drink on one of  
her clients. After that she thought her boss would fire her for sure, yet he kept her.

She knocked on her boss's door, but stopped when the door opened abruptly and a mysterious looking guy stormed out.

"And never come back here again! Kuso kurae-oh Haruhi. Do come in, and don't mind that man. Kano yarou! Kusottare!" Haruhi's boss, Ishikawa-Masato, yelled to the guy walking away.

The guy came to a halt, "Yowamushi! You baka." The man called over his shoulder, then continued walking away.

"Uhh...Masato-sama?"

He took a breath and straightened out his jacket. "Everything is fine. Come into my office. We have important things to talk about."

Haruhi walked into the office and took a seat in front of the desk. After she heard the door close she felt her lunch slightly rise to her throat. She was afraid of being fired.

"I've noticed that you haven't been getting any customers."No. This cannot be happening. I just got this job! I need the money. Oh what have I-

"Tonight's the night, Haruhi. We have few special guest and I would like you to serve them."

"M-me? A-a-are you sure?" Haruhi chuckled nervously, as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Yes, Haruhi. If you do well it will bring up your ranking, and it will give us a good name. I have faith in you. You're young, new, and beautiful. You're fresh meat." Masato smiled.

"Uhh...Okay?" Haruhi said nervously.

Masato clasped his hand together, "Excellent. Then it is decided, you will attend to Ryuu-san and Susumu-san this evening at 10:00 pm sharp. It's already about 8:30. I've cleared your schedule so you can prepare. You're now dismissed."

Haruhi kindly said bye and left the office in a hurry. Once she was in the employee dressing room she looked into the mirror. She applied foundation to her face, added a little bit of lip gloss, and mascara.

"Hey Haruhi! I hear you're gonna have important customers tonight." Haruhi's co-worker, Akira, sat next to her and started applying more makeup as well.

Haruhi finished up her makeup before replying, "How'd you know?"

"How could I not know?" Akira laughed, "Your guest are three of the most rich and successful men in Japan, that happen to be very attractive." She felt uneasy when Akira winked at her.

"Three men? I thought there were only two."

"No, there's three. Masato-sama told me and the girls to not embarrass him or 'we'll be sorry'. I swear, I think he likes you more than everyone else." Akira got up from the stool, sighing.

Haruhi bit her lip, "Do you happen to know their names? I wasn't paying attention when Masato-sama told me."

"Uh," Akira's hand held the door knob, "Susumu Oshiro, Ryuu Ono, and uh . . . Oh yeah! Kyoya Ootori! That's the name. Well gotta go Haruhi, my guest are waiting. Good luck."

Haruhi sat there shocked.

Kyoya Ootori?


	2. Hello Again

**Okay so hi. First, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review and fav and all that stuff. I honestly wasn't expecting any feedback so thanks, lol. Next I'd like to say that my sister (Hanbins on here) and I wrote the first chapter of this story in like...2015ish...we came up with the idea and didnt finish it smh. It's been in my docs a while so I posted it as a joke and didnt see the feedback until recently. Like wow, thanks. We've decided we're going to continue this sory-but please bare with us because neither of us have ever** **finished** **a story. It's always been a goal of mine soooo im determined! I've got a lot of ideas for the chapters ahead. And also, because we wrote this so long ago you will realize the writing in the first chapter was pretty rough lol, well compared to now. So in case you're wondering why the tone is so diferent, that's why. ANYWAY, enough of that. ENJOY, REVIEW, FAV, all that good stuff. Thanks**

* * *

Haruhi stared at the empty plate where a slice of cake once been. Chocolate crumbs gather in the middle of the plate beside a fork. Her co worker, Emi, had been bragging about a bakery across the street from her apartment complex and finally gifted Haruhi with a taste. Haruhi couldn't deny that the moist pastry soothed her anxiety with every bite.

"What did I tell you? Good right?" Emi smirked from behind the bar.

Haruhi watched her co-worker pour yet another glass of Nihonshu with a gentle smile. She wondered how she found the zest within her to satisfy the bare minimum effort of hospitality despite working several hours behind the bar. Just the smell of the liquor that resided in the abandoned glasses that remained across the bar made her head throb.

"It was okay." Haruhi said, looking up at her with her head leaning on her hands. She wondered if Emi could hear her because Emi was paying more attention to the male sitting beside Haruhi.

Emi rolled her eyes at Haruhi's understatement. The cleanliness of her plate stated otherwise, but she decided against chastising her friend while she was in such a worrisome state.

Emi smiled at the nervous girl sympathetically, "Cheer up, hun." When Haruhi only sighed in response, Emi continued to her duties. Multitasking was a special ability that Emi had— she grabbed Haruhi's plate, careful not to let the fork fall while grabbing receipts to relay to the kitchen in the back. Friday nights were always busy like that at Masato's Hostess Bar. Haruhi waited for Emi to return to her usual station before she sighs.

"I think Masato thinks too much of me."

Emi stared at her coworker with a determined look on her face. "Haruhi, what are you talking about? You're perfect for this, trust me. I've been here a long time and no one hosts like you do, even if you are a little tense. I think Masato just sees a lot of potential in you."

Haruhi shook her head in her hand. "It's just too much pressure. What if I mess this up?"

 _What if I embarrass myself in front of him?_

"Would you like a slice of lime with that?"

Haruhi realized Emi wasn't talking to her as Emi placed the tart fruit along the rim of his glass.

"Here you go, sir-sorry Haruhi, anyway, you need to stop being so negative. Just stop thinking too much and go with the flow. It will come to you, you're a natural at this." Emi said like it was an effortless solution.

Surprisingly time passes fast watching Emi make drinks for promiscuous men. A tap on the shoulder brings her back into reality. It was Masato. His hand lingered on her shoulder gently until she turned around.

"Yes, Masato-sama?" Haruhi jumped out of her seat as soon as she recognized his face. Her heels abruptly planted on the floor.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. Follow me to my office please." He stared at the watch on his rest then gave Haruhi a quick glance before spinning on his heel and marching down the hall.

As Haruhi felt her heart collide with her chest, Emi smiled encouragingly with a sly wink.

The office was as dodgy as it was a couple of hours ago, cheap yellow lights reflecting against her face. Masato took long strides to his desk and Haruhi followed close behind. The chair squeaked beneath his weight. He cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, tonight is very important. These men are well known and could attract more customers! We need this publicity. So please, please don't let me down."

"I won't let you down." Haruhi said, but her words were an immense contrast to the uncertainty she felt right then. She hoped it would stop before the meeting began.

Masato abruptly stood up and walked around the desk to Haruhi. She felt three heavy pats on her back that left a stinging sensation followed by firm arms around her ribs. He had been drinking, Haruhi noticed when he heavily breathed his words,"That's what I like to hear! Well it's 9:55pm now, you have five minutes before your guest arrive. Go on to your station, Esme will bring them back to the private room."

Haruhi's heart beated faster as she neared the doors of the private room. The sign above the door cautioned her; _Presidential Room. No Smoking._

Her fingers gently grip the knob as she pushes the door open. The room is very different from the main floor, as expected. It had a dark color scheme— velvet curtains draped behind black, leather couches. The lighting was dim and relaxing. It was evident that this room was just cleaned in preparation for this occasion because of the fresh pinecone scent that lingered. The majority of Masato's budget obviously went to this room.

After much admiration Haruhi sat on the couch, letting her hands glide over the cool leather and her spine further pressed into the soft cushion. She hasn't been in a room this lavish since _that day._

" _Hunny, can you take the picture faster. The twins are suffocating me." Haruhi looked unamused._

 _Tamaki bit his tongue and silently attempted to get closer to Haruhi. It was supposed to be a photo of the three graduates, but Tamaki couldn't handle the twins being so close to her._

 _Haruhi, however, just wanted this day to be over. She glared at their impromptu photographer, Hunny. She wasn't sure why he of all of them was chosen to take the picture. Hunny steadied the camera above his head at arm length. Someone was bound to be unintentionally cropped out of this picture so she prepared to take more than one, the amount that Tamaki promised her they would do._

 _It was after graduation and they were in the yard school yard. The sun beamed down on Ouran Academy brightly that day as the wind blew by._

 _Hunny bit his cheek in concentration. "Sorry, Haru-chan. The buttons are stuck."_

" _You should not eat and hold the camera, Mitsukuni," Mori's deep voice spoke behind Hunny. The camera in the small boy's hands was covered in pink frosting._

" _But Takashi this cake is sooo good! Try some!" Hunny giggled._

" _No thank you."_

 _Mori took out his phone and took the picture with a click of a button. Haruhi sighed in relief._

 _Eventually the celebration moved to the apartment Tamaki and Kyoya shared. Their guests weren't even settled in yet and Tamaki suddenly retreats to his bedroom. He returns but not how he left. He hugged decorative boxes to his chest with wide arms, so many that his face wasn't visible. Just ribbon and fancy packaging._

" _I have gifts!" Tamaki announced proudly. They were seated in the large, expensively furnished living room that had a great view of the skyscrapers in Japan. "For the monstrous twins," Tamaki tiptoed past the twins, dropping the small boxes in their laps. They ignored his remark this time, more interested in the contents of the wrapped box._

 _Mori was half asleep while Hunny was welcoming himself to sweets when Tamaki places a box among his numerous pieces of candy. Hunny graduated last year, but Tamaki knew his friend would be grateful for the extra candy in the box. He then sat beside Haruhi, as close as he could despite the extra space on the couch. "And for my most magnificent daughter, Haruhi."_

" _Thank… you."_

 _Tamaki examined her face as she opened the holographic blue box. Haruhi stared at the gift with wide eyes. It was a rose gold bracelet with the letter "H" charm, which was encrusted with diamonds. Haruhi had never been this close to wealth. Fortunes Tamaki might have been surrounded by every day are things she might have only seen behind glass windows._

" _Do you like it, Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice was lowered since all their friends were engrossed with some reality show on TV. "If not, I can get you something else. This was cheap. Only half a million yen or something, wasn't paying that much attention to the price."_

 _A thoughtful act shouldn't have been reciprocated with such a grim reaction. Haruhi sighed and pushed the box away. She couldn't withstand holding something with more value than her. Than her family. Than everything she's worked for. She fumbled with the bracelet as the shining "H" charm dangles against her wrist. She struggles to remove the bracelet but it's too complicated._

" _Hey, Haruhi. Let me help y-"_

" _No! I got it!" Haruhi yanks at the chain furiously._

 _She gives up. The bracelet won and she paces to the door with heavy breaths and teary eyes. Everyone in the room was now alerted by her movements._

" _H-Haruhi!"_

" _Wahhh! Why did Haru-chan leave?" Hunny hugged Usa-Chan closer._

 _Kyoya adjusted his glasses to rest on the bridge of his nose._

" _Hmm. That was certainly weird. I would have assumed a commoner like her would be immensely grateful for such a gift."_

 _Haruhi's adrenaline was pumping as she rushed past the doorman. She wasn't mad at Tamaki, but she also didn't want to see his face right now. She didn't want to see any of them. She didn't want to see the rich couple walking into the building with their designer luggage or the old woman who carelessly tossed her keys to the valet as if this was one of many._

 _She then realized she was still wearing the costly bracelet on her wrist._

"I hope you gentlemen enjoy your time."

Haruhi forgot where she was for a second when she heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. She quickly repositioned herself in the leather chair, wincing at the amount of noise she created by moving.

 _Should I pose? No, maybe I should stand. That's more professional...I think._

She didn't have much time to decide; the door opens mid-transition. Upon their entrance she bows twice.

They were the type of men that you'd see in mafia films. Stereotypically accurate, down to the long coats and fedoras. They had an aura about them. There were only two of them and neither was the man she knew. Or at least she used to know.

You could tell who was inexperienced; the younger man who looked about the same age as her. He kept looking around nervously and tapping his foot. The older man was a completely different story. Hunched over with a cigar between his lips. Haruhi didn't have the courage to tell him no smoking was permitted.

"Hello, sexy. Come sit on the couch!" His rough fingers wrapped around Haruhi's wrist as he pulled her down on the leather couch with him.

The younger man, unsure what to do with himself, sat down on the opposite side of the room. He held his suit case close to him awkwardly.

"Um," He cleared his throat, not sure where to begin. "Where's Kyoya?"

"I swear if that bastard set us up…" The older man's threat turned into a fit of coughing. Haruhi created space between them but he pulled her back along side him with a arm around her waist. This man was going to be all over her the whole night. She sent a mock smile his direction.

 _Masato-sama owes me so much for this._

By now, this man's clammy arm has been wrapped around her shoulders for ten minutes and Kyoya hasn't shown up yet. Haruhi couldn't deny that she was relieved at his absence, but what will happen if he doesn't come? Will he get in trouble? Haruhi looks at the men beside her. They wouldn't hurt Kyoya would they?

"I'm still troubled over our agreement. I'm afraid this arrangement might benefit you more than me." The younger man sat timidly in thought.

"If you're so _troubled_ then we don't have to do this little deal at all. Me and this pretty lady can entertain ourselves. Right?"

He slides a hand under Haruhi's chin then grips at the sides of her jaw. His rugged thumb strokes at her skin.

"Uh, Ono? She's a hostess, not a prosti-"

The older man groaned exasperatedly. "Look kid, Oshiro, whatever your name is. Once you get to my age, you'll realize that any woman can be a prostitute with enough money."

He leers at Haruhi with an unpleasant smile. Nearly a scowl, the downward corners of his mouth exposing the wrinkles incised deep into his skin. She let out a short breath of air, frustrated that his grip on her was too strong and there was no point in fighting his thirst.

Oshiro shook his head, sighing. "Right, so anyway, time and place. Kyoya forwarded me an email with information on these abandoned warehouses located right near the Port of Nagoya. It's been evacuated for years because of arson. I believe it's perfect for our swap, what do you think?"

"I think you talk too much." Ono's hand ghosted Haruhi's thigh eagerly. He seemed to have no interest in the younger man's proposals, and was more interested in her body. Haruhi then realized that he must have been the one who suggested to have their meeting here. "Right, babe?"

And he walked in.

His name is on her lips but she doesn't feel worthy enough to materialize them as anything other than a thought. An intricate memory.

Kyoya.

He fixed his gaze on her, cold eyes. Then Ono, his hand. Then Oshiro. She wished she wasn't in the costume she was now. An impecunious, desperate hostess playing a self sufficient college student. She made a weak attempt to glide Ono's hand off her thigh.

"I presume I haven't missed much," Kyoya said as he laid out documents upon the glass table. They landed with a loud slam, a mountain of files all held together in a singular folder.

"The hell took you so long?" Ono shouted.

Oshiro, who was already annoyed with the way things were going, quickly rose his hand to silence him. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is here now and we can get started. Kyoya, please sit."

"I'd rather not. We won't be much longer anyhow, not in an establishment like _this_ especially."

 _In an establishment like this._

Haruhi couldn't find the strength to even look up after that comment.

Ono grinned. "Well that's fine with me. The sooner you bastards leave, the better."

"Very well. Prepare me with the location and time and I'll be sure to have my department clear of all activity around neighboring areas."

"B-but, Kyoya," Oshiro called out, "Are you sure you don't want to go over all the plan in more detail? I've gathered more information o-"

"That won't be necessary. I assure you, I know enough."

He looked at Haruhi, just a glance. She thought so, at least.

"Well I guess this meeting is over. I will see you two on soon," Oshiro bowed in Kyoya's direction and gathered his belongings.

Haruhi watched as he walked out. And suddenly, it felt like that day all over again. In Tamaki's apartment, the shame that resided deep within her. The pain of a girl born into poverty, lost in the shadows of her upper class friends.

"So you leavin' or not?" Ono sneers at a sullen Kyoya.

For once Haruhi was thankful for his obnoxious outbursts.

"I am. Perhaps you should as well." Kyoya's eyes flickered to his grip on her thigh. Haruhi was never one to bruise easy, but her once pale skin was a faint crimson.

Ono sat up a little straighter. And then he laughed. A different laugh, one that started as a roar in the pit of his stomach. "I don't take suggestions from an Ootori family reject."

Haruhi froze. _Ootori family reject?_

When Kyoya looked at her again, he could only stare at her face. Her reaction.

He adjusted his glasses angrily. "You shouldn't talk so freely about things you have no business in, street rat."

"Ooh struck a nerve have we?"

"Not quite. However I am impressed by your boldness, considering you're sitting on 80 years worth of time in jail. It would be best not to test your luck."

Kyoya eyed Ono as he released Haruhi and stood up from the couch. She watched in relief as Ono re-lit his cigar. Three cranks on his lighter spout flames from the wick. Ono coughs on a puff of smoke. He held his cigar in his mouth just after, walking up to Kyoya with no respect for personal space.

A long, drawn out cloud of cherry flavored smoke streams into Kyoya's face. His eyes could no longer be seen behind the fog gathering on his glasses.

"This was fun. Let's do this again sometime." Ono said to no one in particular as he strides out of the room, one unsteady step after the other.

Haruhi remained on couch. After the situation that just happened, she had many questions. But she had no right to know his business-she was no longer a friend or more accurately, a mere acquaintance among mutual friends. They've never had a friendship like Tamaki and herself despite spending virtually the same amount of time together.

He looked the same. A hard exterior, but time did that to a person. He was the same, for sure. Shoulders squared back, no display of uncertainty in his body language, he carried the Ootori name; an anchor chained to his ankles. She struggled at shore.

She wanted to speak to him. To tell him she didn't just abandon them. To tell him that she missed them. Did she have the right?

She decided yes quickly at the sight of his retreating figure.

"K-kyoya, wait!" Haruhi jumped up, realizing this may be her only opportunity to talk to him.

He didn't turn around to face her, but he did stop. Formal shoes planted firmly into plush carpet, he stopped. And that alone ignited the tiniest spark of hope in Haruhi.

"I'm sorry," she said and she wasn't entirely sure what for. She was going to make amends here. Not an ideal choice of setting but it had to be done.

"I have no interest in such a poor apology. I recommend you should extend them to someone who actually cares, if such a person exists."


End file.
